Out of the Woods
by Albion19
Summary: Stefan walks Bonnie home after saving her from the crypt. Missing scene from 1x11. Bonnie/Stefan.


Pale shafts of moonlight filtered through the trees but the path was still treacherously dark. He never stumbled, sensing dips in the earth that made her trip.

"You can see in the dark, can't you?"

"Yeah."

Well, that's...helpful." _For a vampire_, she thought grudgingly. He laughed lightly, offering her his hand which she looked at warily. _He saved me, I was stuck and he saved me. _She wouldn't have died in that crypt, at least she hoped not but still she did owe him. Swallowing her pride she reached out for his hand and felt his fingers touch hers. She gasped lightly, sensing that strange void as she did the first time they had touched.

_Death, it's death. _And loneliness, she had felt that to. He had confided after he'd flown them back up top that he hoped she would understand his nature, that her acceptance would come easier. She wasn't sure if she could accept it, not now at least. She needed time. What she did know was that he was no threat to her. She was starting to trust him.

Hand in hand he lead her through the trees, quietly informing her to watch out for things in her path. She limped along, wishing that she could see.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well I went to your house and your dad -"

Bonnie stopped. "You spoke to my dad?"

"Yeah." Stefan squeezed her hand at the uncertain tone in her voice. "I just asked if you were there. He said you'd probably be at your Grandmother's."

"You didn't say anything about...me?"

"No. I just said I was a friend from school." Stefan frowned, moved closer to her. "You haven't told him?"

"No. My dad has a _complicated _relationship with magic. I think he suspects..." she sighed and began walking again and then stopped suddenly. "Did he invite you in?"

He paused and if he hadn't been holding her hand at the time she wouldn't have known he was there at all. Not a breath. "He did but I didn't go in."

"But the offer still stands, right? You can come in?"

"Bonnie I won't come in unless you want me to. You have nothing to fear."

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still kinds jumpy about the whole thing."

"I understand. Look I'll take you back to your grandmother's, is that OK?"

Bonnie smiled. "You're gonna walk me home? Right now I'd be up for flying again." That had been scary. And exhilarating.

He laughed and it was such a strange sound. It was a laugh of a teenager. "I don't really fly; I just kinda _jump_really far. Like the human flea." They laughed together softly, Bonnie growing more at ease. It was clear to see why Elena fell for him. Bonnie eyed his half hidden outline.

_Even I thought he was hot when I first saw him. Not that that opinion has changed much..._

Remembering that he can see in the dark Bonnie smoothed her smirking mouth into a something more innocent. He drew her onwards, knowing smile hidden from her. Stefan's attempt to stop her falling over a log ended with her sat on the floor, rubbing another bloody knee. Bonnie grounded her teeth together in frustration.

"This is so annoying! I would use my cell phone but the battery is dead." She slapped the dry leaves under her hands, her face flushed with heat.

"Come on. I'll give you a piggy back if you want?"

"Don't, you're just making it worse." She heard him come towards her and kneel down. She reached out and felt his cool skin under her fingertips.

"You can see if you want to. Take my hands."

"I'm _not_climbing on you."

He chuckled "You don't have to. Please?" Sighing she offered her hands and felt his fingers slip through hers and clasp them. She heard him inhale deeply. "Close your eyes." Frowning, Bonnie tried to make out his face but she couldn't see anything. He squeezed her hands and she gasped. She had felt a pulse of...something. She closed her eyes.

"I want you to concentrate. When you use magic you have to go into a certain state of mind?"

"Yes. I have to try to block out everything. It's like I'm in a trance. You have to let the magic through you but not to a point where it can escape." Bonnie tilted her head, frowning. "I find it easier to read you, to connect."

"Because we're similar, in our different ways."

Bonnie breathed deeply, focusing on the way the air moved in and out of her nose. The pull and push of that rhythm. She was then drawn to the touch of his skin on hers and that pulsing energy she felt before. It ebbed against her, gentle but she sensed something vast behind it. _Like the sea, like waves_, she thought. And he was mastering it, somehow. Fascinated she delved a little deeper and he clutched her hard, gasping. Bonnie withdrew but kept focus.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was like that."

"It's OK, just keep concentrating. Now after three I want you to open your eyes. One...two...three."

Bonnie opened her eyes and blinked, suddenly dazzled by the moonlight. Everything was illuminated, the leaves on the trees gilded and shinning, the dew on the grass glistening. He almost shone in moonlight, skin like porcelain. Everything stood out in sharp relief and Bonnie threw her head back to look up at the blazing stars.

"My god…what did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything, you did." Bonnie shook her head in wonder, unable to look away from him as he rose in a fluid motion, bringing her up with him. She felt invigorated.

"How did I do this? What the heck is this?"

"You're a witch, aren't you?"

Bonnie froze, hooked onto the sight of his mouth that stretched into a pleased smile. Suddenly she felt so light with relief she thought she would faint. Instead she clapped her hands together with a scream, laughing.

"It's back! The magic is back. Oh my god!" Brimming with happiness she threw herself at him and he wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you, whatever you did, thank you."

"I really didn't do anything. Witches draw their power from what's around them, right? You just channelled me, I guess. Honestly I didn't even know if it would work. I think you just needed some encouragement."

"Grams said that it was self inflicted, a block I had put in place. I think I must have worked through it." She pulled back from him, hands on his shoulders. He looked at her beautifully flushed face and brushed her hair back momentarily before he moved away. Bonnie held out her hand for him and he took it.

She led him out of the woods.


End file.
